Talk:Tip of the Day
Season 2 Premiere? If this premieres on Toon Disney on Jan 23, 2009, does that make this the Season 2, Episode 1? Or does it have to air on the regular Disney Channel in order to count? What do we think? —Topher 07:37, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Toon Disney will be replaced by DisneyXD in about 2 weeks, and it looks like DisneyXD will continue to have P&F in their lineup. TV.com is listing "Unfair Science Fair" and "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" as episodes 1 and 2, then "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted! (Parts 1 & 2)" for episode 3, and "Tip of the Day" as episode 4. This brings us back to needing to know production order versus broadcast order for the new shows. We've known about "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" for a while, so does it have a season one production code, or a season two code because it got pushed into season two? :As for the broadcast dates, we could do it this way in the Infobox at the top of the page: ::* US premiere: date (for the Disney Channel US broadcast) ::* US HD premiere: date ''(for DirectTV and other subscription services) ::* International premiere: date ''(if we get feedback when something airs outside the US) :A lot of cable companies include Disney Channel US in their basic or expanded service, so that could be the baseline we could go by, as not everyone has Comcast Digital Cable, DirecTV, etc. The "US HD premiere" (or however else we phrase it) and the "International premiere" would account for when Disney opts to air a show first in a different market. For example, Latin America where "At Last!" (Phineas and Ferb Get Busted) has already been seen. :If we use the "US premiere" as our baseline, then should we also use it when updating the "Next aired episode" in the browser box at the bottom of each page? It's not a perfect answer, because we've already got the situation of a confirmed episode being broadcast on Toon Disney first. Do we say there hasn't been any new episodes simply because it hasn't shown up on Disney Channel US? Not likely. :Maybe we just say "regardless of what channel it premiered on, as long as we have a confirmed broadcast date, that episode gets the 'next aired episode' tag". — RRabbit42 07:21, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::I agree, awesome. I was planning on, as my next big thing (like the new and revised templates), I will change the episode template and actually apply it everywhere. I can do both of those things, if you want. --SuperFlash101 14:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Dr. Doof Video so i watched this episode on youtube, i don't know if it got cut of or what, but what exactly was up with Dr. Doof and his video? was it a scheme to ruin the world, or was it an accident? it so, what happened to cause him to let that video get out? I think the video was an accident of being let out. I don't remember exactly, because it's been awhile since I've watched this episode XD 23:41, August 11, 2012 (UTC) More Pictures Can someone post a picture of stacy with her aglet aid ring? Thanks (from Knarrow02) A Girl While I was watching the episode, after Ferb shows them what is an Aglet, a voice that was believe to be Isabella's, it came out to be different. My sister notice it because she is very, very good imitating voices specially Isabella's, believe it I know. So when she told me I put the captions for any proof and it came. So you think we should look at the episode very carefully. —Perryfan 23:04, April 16,2009 (UTC) :We should, although this needs more info, since Tip of the Day has the 2 end credits, the one of the premiere and the one that paired with Interview with a Platypus so we might need another source. If we '''can' identify the actress(?), we need to look at the past episodes to find which Fireside Girl talked in this episode. Either way it will be hard to determine.—Ardi 23:52, 16 April 2009 (UTC) The only thing I can tell you, is that I didn't found any information. However, someone put for the episode The Chronicles of Meap for the important things they have done that her names will be revealed. If this is true I will watch the episode carefully and approove this. It would be great that the mystery of their names (not to mention Holly and Gretchen) would be solve. —Perryfan 23:39, April 17,2009 (UTC) Lewis / Louis In the mall, as Phineas and Ferb start to spread the word about aglet's, a bald character named "Lewis" or "Louis", in rapid succession, (1) gets his girlfriend to agree to marry him, (2) earns a promotion from his boss, and (3) grows a full head of hair. (His name is spoken by his girlfriend/fiancee.) He then passes this news on to a blind guy who exclaims, "I can hear!" I mention this character because he is one of the cheering Danville citizens after the destruction of the falling Bango-Ru sign in The Beak. I just added a bullet to the continuity section of The Beak to address this. For my purposes, I assumed that his name is spelled Lewis. Does anyone think he deserves a short page describing him and/or an added reference to him in the Tip of the Day article? I am including a picture of him with his girlfriend/fiancee and boss, as a still from the Tip of the Day episode. --Mudak326 03:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Considering that characters and aspects much more minor have been included, you're free to start a page. I'm not about to do so, though. --Rognik 03:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I just created a preliminary page for Lewis, again assuming that his name is spelled Lewis. Since this is the first page I've created, I'd appreciate anyone's help in making it more user-friendly. -- Mudak326 04:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Reception Is the Reception section really necessary? Dan Povenmire's statement could just be place in the Background Information. Michael.F 12:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :In here, production information is best to put that info on the reception. The Admins made the production information just for that. Patrickau 26 12:43, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't see a source that says Tip of the Day's reviews were mostly bad . It currently says "Good" in TV.com nad that website's reviews change everyday, so I'm not sure it can be relied on. Michael.F 12:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I was already there, before long I join here, and yeah I don't see any sources about that too. Patrickau 26 13:38, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Vance Ward I read the thing about Vance Ward having a cameo. It doesn't refer to the guy that puts his shirt down, right? That's not Vance since they have different chins/jaws, and this guy looks more muscular. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 16:29, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Candace tries to bust P&F The article currently says, "This is the fourteenth episode where Candace doesn't try to bust her brothers, and the second episode of season 2 overall." But Candace does try to bust Phineas and Ferb by complaining to Linda, "Phineas and Ferb are increasing public awareness of the shoelace tip thing!" Candace doesn't succeed at busting the boys, though, because promoting aglet awareness isn't actually a bad thing to do, and Linda doesn't mind and is happy to wear the aglet ribbons on her fingers. "Who knew people would get so worked up over aglets?" 02:32, May 13, 2013 (UTC)